During the Storm
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Will and his new friend was hanging out outside when a storm was coming twords them. Luckly they had shelter. What will the two do during the storm, will the shelter hold up during the storm? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Netflix and or Netflix's Lost in Space in anyway. This is my own story

The OC (Aidan) in my story will be played by Ricardo Ortiz. He has been at least two episodes of Gabby Duran & the Unsittables as Jace. Now on with the story.

* * *

Will Robinson made a new friend and this time it is a human one named Adain. The two seemed to hit it off just fine. However Will still is missing his robot and wants to find him. Until the meantime he is exploring the planet with his new friend Adain. Adain of course been on the planet from some time now while the Robinsons and two others where on another planet.

Aidan took Will to his little hideout. Which he hardly takes anyone there even though most people know about it and where it is in the first place. The hideout is just a simple one that is just big enough for Aidan and one other depending the size of the person. Aidan goes there most of the time. He himself likes it because its away from the cause.

It is also a good place to see the sky at night aa well as the landscape. Even if the landscape is nothing but rocks and sand. While on their way to the hideout in which Aidan calls it a bunker the two of them chat about things. Will got to know that Aidan is truly an asset for any mission based off Aidan's huge list of skill set. He was still too young to have any kind of rank.

Of course Aidan hatted to be known as the golden child for the ship and this planet or any planet. He just hopes this is the last stop and they could live on the planet they meant to live on so his skills well very useful won't need to be used. Unless Aidan wants too. Another thing about Aidan he is just like Will. That is he too really as no friends.

Aidan thought it was cool that Will had his own robot. He was not sure what kind it was. All he knew he hopes it was a good one and not like the one that almost destroyed the ship. Of course Aidan did not know what that one looked like. The closer they got to the hideout the more the two started to like each other. It was also a good thing they were getting close as a bad storm is coming by.

Lucky the hideout had managed to hold up very well during those bad storms. Aidan for one took notice before Will did. Aidan was kinda disappointed Will won't really get the chance to see the views where the hideout is as once there they have to be in the hideout. Will's mom on the other hand is freaking out.

"Relax Mrs. Robinson the boys will be fine. Aidan is very capable of things. He is one of the very few to score the max of every test. He would have a rank if he wasn't a kid. Also the little hideout is strong so it will hold up. It stood against much stronger storms."

"I read your son's file, well not just his just about everyone and I know he is capable, it's just the mother in me is all, but it's good to know your son's hideout is strong."

Before the storm hit the boys made it inside the little hideout and lucky they both were able to fit do to their size. Will looked around, well as much as he could in the small space. As he was he looked at his new friend and the two boys smiled. Then it happened. Will got his first kiss. Will did not know what to do. The kiss felt nice and he felt his dick getting hard.

The kiss broke and the two just looked at each other. Will had no words to say. New feelings were taking over. He knows his body is changing and all but he did not think it would be like this.

"I like you Will. You are the cutest boy I have ever seen. Well more than like really. When I first seen you I instantly want to be around you. I never felt this way with anyone before. Please let me make you feel good."

All Will could do is nod. Aidan smiled and soon the boys were kissing again. Their hands moved all over each others bodies. When the kiss broke this time it was to remove their shirts. Once removed the two went back kissing. As they were Aidan laid down Will gently. After awhile Aidan broke the kiss and started to kiss all over Will's neck and chest.

Will just closed his eyes as Aidan kissed him all over lovingly. Aidan wanted to leave his love marks all over his body. However he did not want any attention thrown at them if anyone seen. Even when it came to sucking on Will's nipples Aidan just licked and kissed them before sucking on them for a few seconds all the while Will moaned.

Will's hand was on the back of Aidan's head as his new friend and maybe first lover kissed his body. After kissing all over Will's belly he undid Will's pants. As he pulled them down Will's boxers came with it revealing Will was getting pubes. Aidan smiled and looked into Will's eyes. Will smiled back. Aidan then looked at Will's hard dick and grabbed onto it.

Will moaned as someone else was touching his dick besides him. Soon Aidan was slowly jacking him off causing little more moans from Will. He just watched on as Aidan continued to jack him off. Aidan's hand went little faster and before Will knew it his eyes widen and really moaned as Aidan was sucking on his balls. Aidan hopes no one looks there as he wants to leave his mark somewhere.

Will breathing was getting heavier as he just closed his eyes once more. After sucking on Will's balls for awhile Aidan went on to sucking Will's dick causing more moans from him. Aidan bobbed his head faster onto Will's dick making him moan even more. Aidan was glad they where this far out as Will is truly a moaner. After a few more bobs Will was shooting his load into Aidan's mouth in which he swallowed.

After swallowing Will's load Aidan went on top and kissed Will. For the first time Will was tasting himself. He never thought about tasting his own cum. Hell he hardly ever had time to jack off even if he has his own room. As they kiss Aidan found himself on his back now. When the kiss broke Will looked into Aidan's eyes and they smiled.

Will was now kissing all over Aidan's body by kissing his neck. Even licking, kissing, and sucking on both of Aidan's nipples. Will made sure to kiss every spot on Aidan's chest and belly that Aidan did to his. When it came to the pants Will looked at a smiling Aidan as he nodded. Will undid his pants and pulled them down. That's when he noticed three things.

One Aidan also had pubes. In fact he has little more than himself. The other being Aidan wasn't wearing any boxers underneath his pants. Finally the third thing was Aidan's dick looked to be the same size as his when hard. Will took a deep breath and grabbed hold of Aidan's hard dick and slowly jerked him off. Aidan closed his eyes and just moaned.

After a few strokes Will went on sucking on his new friend's balls for awhile before sucking on his dick. This of course made Aidan moan even more. This made Will happy and went ahead to bob his head faster causing more moaning. Then it happened. Aidan shot his load into Will's mouth. Since Aiden swallows his Will thought it was only fair to swallow his.

After swallowing the load the two made out with Aidan tasting his load not for the first time by the way. Once the kiss broke the two naked pre teens looked into each others eyes and smiled. Both knew they want each other as more than friends Will then rolled off of Aidan and both boys closed their eyes. Before they knew it they fell asleep as the storm was still going on.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
